


Fit Right Into Me

by skintightsocks



Category: Glee
Genre: Barebacking, Comeplay, M/M, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-11
Updated: 2011-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skintightsocks/pseuds/skintightsocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No, but," Blaine says, his cheeks flushing even more than they already were.  "I can't-- inside.  I mean.  I should pull out."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fit Right Into Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song "Take Me Anywhere" by Tegan and Sara. Written for [this prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/glee_kink_meme/3381.html?thread=10861109#t10861109) on the [](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/profile)[**glee_kink_meme**](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/).

"Kurt, we really can't-" Blaine groans, and Kurt rolls his eyes, wrapping his legs tighter around Blaine's waist and rocking up so that Blaine's cock drags over him where he's wet and open and _so_ ready.

"Yes we can," Kurt tells him, "Neither of us has ever slept with anyone else, so unless you've been cheating on me we can so, so do this."

"Alas," Blaine sighs dramatically, "I just couldn't resist Professor Waterford's wily charms. It's the sock garters and high waisted pleated front khakis. Gets me every time."

"If you're trying to gross me out so I won't have sex with you, it's kind of working," Kurt says. He ruins it about a second later when Blaine's cock nudges at his thigh and he groans, but he's pretty sure Blaine was a little worried for a second there.

"I had a _list_ ," Blaine says sadly, his hips rocking forward, the head of his cock pressing against Kurt's hole. "Condoms was right at the top of it, even before toothpaste. I can't believe I forgot."

"Blaine, come on," Kurt sighs. "We can talk about your organizational failures later, okay, just _fuck_ me."

Blaine groans, pressing his forehead against Kurt's and panting against his mouth for a second before sighing and saying, "Fine, but this is a one time thing, okay?"

"Uh huh," Kurt says, already tilting his hips up and reaching down to grab at Blaine's ass, trying to pull him in closer. "Special circumstances, I understand, fuck me now."

"You sweet talker, you," Blaine says, laughing and then gasping as Kurt tries to push down against his cock. "Fuck, Kurt, okay, hold on," he groans, reaching down between them to line himself up. "You sure?"

"Blaine," Kurt says, "I could not be surer. Now come _on_."

Blaine nods to himself and shifts back a little so he can push in, and Kurt was so focused on finally getting Blaine's cock inside of him that it takes him a little by surprise at how _different_ it feels as Blaine pushes into him. Kurt knows, logically, that it can't really be that huge of a difference. But it just feels like Blaine's _warmer_ , warmer and closer and deep inside of Kurt, his hips pressed in as close as they can get to Kurt's ass.

"Woah," Blaine says shakily, his hands squeezing at Kurt's hips. "That's--"

"Yeah," Kurt says, clenching down around Blaine and groaning when it makes Blaine's hips jerk forward. "C'mon," he says, trying to arch up, digging his heels into the small of Blaine's back. "Come on, move."

"Yeah," Blaine says, his eyes wide and dark. He ducks down and kisses Kurt soft and surprisingly sweet, just a press of his lips before he's pulling back and bracing his arms on the bed so he can start to thrust. It feels _amazing_ , the pull and the drag of Blaine fucking him, and Kurt doesn't know if he's making it up or not, but it feels like so much _more_ this way. Everything's just a little more intense, knowing there's nothing between them, and Kurt's pretty sure Blaine's feeling it too, if the way his hips are already starting to snap restlessly into Kurt like they do when he's close is any indication.

"Shit," Blaine says, stilling his hips and breathing for a second. "Kurt, I'm sorry, just. It _feels_ \--"

"No, I know," Kurt says, pointedly stroking over his cock where it's resting against his stomach, flushed and wet. "Trust me."

"I should probably-" Blaine says, starting to pull his hips back, and Kurt makes a noise he's not entirely proud of and locks his legs around Blaine's waist, trying to keep him close.

"No, what?" Kurt says. "Come on, Blaine, trust me, all I have to do is touch my cock and I'm going to come too, it's fine, come on."

"No, but," Blaine says, his cheeks flushing even more than they already were. "I can't-- inside. I mean. I should pull out."

"Yes you can," Kurt says, rocking his hips up.

"But," Blaine says again, and Kurt groans, stretching up and grabbing at the back of Blaine's neck, pulling him down.

"Blaine," he says, stretching up to kiss him. "Blaine, you're already inside without a condom. It's kind of like going swimming and not getting your hair wet. What's the point?"

"You do realize you just compared your ass to a pool, right?" Blaine asks, smirking.

"Shut up," Kurt says, tugging at Blaine's hair. "You try coming up with appropriate metaphors when you're about a second away from coming and your boyfriend's being a moron."

"Do you really want me to try?" Blaine asks, still grinning. "Or can we just get back to the sex?"

"You're lucky I love you," Kurt says, pressing his heels against Blaine's ass and helping him forward as Blaine starts to press back in.

Kurt was joking, but Blaine just says, "I know," kind of dark and thick, and then he's pressing back in deep, dropping his head to Kurt's shoulder and groaning against his neck. Kurt hitches his legs higher around Blaine's waist, tilting his hips up, and suddenly Blaine's in even deeper and they're both gasping out, Blaine biting down at Kurt's shoulder and Kurt's fingers clutching at Blaine's back.

"Fuck," Blaine says, snapping his hips forward. "Kurt, can you, I'm so close." Blaine's voice is shaky and it takes Kurt a second to figure out what he means, but when Blaine tries to reach a hand between them for Kurt's cock and pretty much just falls on top of Kurt's chest, Kurt laughs breathlessly and kisses at Blaine's temple. As soon as Blaine's back up, Kurt's wrapping his hand around his cock, groaning as Blaine thrusts in just right.

Blaine's panting, his curls sticking wetly to his forehead and his arms shaking where he's holding himself up. It's not going to take much for Kurt to come, but he starts jerking himself faster anyway. "Come on," he tells Blaine, clenching around Blaine's cock. "Come on, it's okay," and Blaine groans, his hips snapping forward as he comes. Kurt moans in surprise at the way it feels, hot and wet and deep inside of him.

" _Kurt_ ," Blaine says, his voice raw, and Kurt looks up and nods kind of stupidly as Blaine bats Kurt's hand away, wrapping his own around Kurt's cock. It only takes him two strokes before Kurt's coming, his body jerking up with the force of it. It's intense and overwhelming, and Kurt's so busy panting and trying to catch his breath that he doesn't realize Blaine's talking until he squeezes at Kurt's cock again.

"Huh?" Kurt asks, his body trying to arch up into Blaine's hand even though it's just this side of too much.

"I said please let me go," Blaine gasps out, and it's only then that Kurt realizes he still has his legs locked around Blaine's waist and is squeezing around Blaine's cock, just to feel how wet and slick he is inside.

"Sorry, sorry," Kurt says, dropping his legs open and then groaning when Blaine pulls back and slips out. Kurt closes his eyes and tilts his head back into the pillows, and so he's really not expecting it when all of a sudden Blaine's fingers are stroking back over his hole.

"Hmm?" Kurt hums at him, and Blaine doesn't really answer, just keeps stroking over Kurt where he's still stretched and so _wet_. Kurt rocks forward against the pressure before he really thinks about it.

"Can I?" Blaine asks, his fingers pressing in a little, and Kurt meets his eyes and nods, biting into his bottom lip when Blaine starts to push two fingers back inside. "You're so _wet_ ," Blaine says, his voice hoarse. "What's it feel like?" Blaine asks, his eyes dark and intent as he looks up from where his fingers are sliding into Kurt.

"Wet, mostly," Kurt says, laughing a little. "It was... it felt so _good_ though, you were so deep, and it was so hot, and--"

Blaine cuts him off, somehow managing to surge forward and grab at Kurt's head with his free hand, tilting his face up into a kiss all while keeping his fingers in Kurt's ass. Kurt gasps against Blaine's mouth in surprise.

"So hot," Blaine mumbles against his lips. "Fuck, Kurt, I didn't know-- I didn't think it would-- _fuck_." Kurt just kisses Blaine deeper, squeezing around his fingers, and Blaine bites down on Kurt's lip, the sharp sting of it doing its best to convince Kurt's cock it wants to get hard again. Blaine twists his fingers up, trying to press them deeper, and Kurt whines against Blaine's mouth, the sensation sharp and overwhelming.

"Sorry," Blaine says, pulling back with a reluctant kiss to Kurt's mouth. "Sorry, shit, I just--"

"No," Kurt says, feeling himself flush. "No, I get it. That was. That was wow."

"Yeah," Blaine says, petting at Kurt's hips as he pulls his fingers out slowly. Kurt watches as Blaine looks down at his fingers consideringly and then darts his tongue out, licking at them, and Kurt's cock _aches_ , trying to get hard again so soon after coming.

"You are trying to kill me," Kurt says accusingly, sitting up and yanking Blaine back down so he can get at his mouth, kissing him deep and licking at Blaine's lips, tasting him, tasting _them_.

"Me?" Blaine groans between kisses. " _You_."

"Let's just agree that we're both super hot," Kurt says, trailing his toes up the back of Blaine's leg, "and make out until we can go again."

"That's the second best idea you've had today," Blaine says, grinning.

"See?" Kurt says, kissing Blaine's smile. "I keep telling you, I'm always right. You should really start listening to me."

"I'll get right on that," Blaine says, trailing his lips down the side of Kurt's neck and sucking at the spot on his collarbone that does truly incredible things to Kurt's stomach. "Just as soon as I'm done here."


End file.
